Random Word Generator: Alex & Sabina
by Bonkers4Reid
Summary: The story of the future of Alex and Sabina's relationship. Inspired by words from a Random Word Generator. Set after Scorpia Rising, so if you haven't read it, don't blame me for spoiling it for you! My first Alex Rider fic. Final chapter up!
1. Love

_Hello Alex Rider fans! This is my first fic for Alex Rider. I've been a fan of the series for years! I've read each book 3 times! _

_This is set after the ninth book, Scorpia Rising, so do not read further unless you want it spoiled!_

_The story is little snippets of the future of Alex and Sabina's relationship. Each little glimpse of their lives is inspired by a word that came from a random word generator. I got the idea from Kasey Marie (a Criminal Minds author), and there are many other fics like this out there!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Supporting<em>

Sabina had been supporting Alex in the last few months following Jack Starbright's death and Alex's subsequent move to America. Once he had begun to adapt to his new life, their relationship was starting to heat up again.

Alex asked Sabina if they could go on a walk to talk about things.

"Sabina, I really appreciate what you've been doing for me. You're so patient. Letting me be on my own when I need it. And listening when I want to talk about things."

She took his hand in hers, "I'm here for you, Alex. Always. There's something I've been wanting to say, but I was afraid. It's now or never I guess." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

Alex stopped short. "I… I love you too, Sabina."

* * *

><p><em>Applicant<em>

Alex opened the envelope from the University of San Francisco with the anticipation of a young child on Christmas morning.

He quickly scanned the letter, reading the dreaded words:

Your application to the entering class has been carefully reviewed by the Committee of Admissions. This year we have received more applications from qualified applicants than we can accommodate in our class.

"That's a no." he sighed angrily.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. You applied at several colleges. Don't worry about it." Sabina tried to soothe him.

"I wanted to go to USF with you!" he explained.

"We'll still be together, even if we're not at the same school. Remember when I first moved here? We made it work even though we lived in different countries. Even when you were sent away on missions!"

"It's the second rejection letter in a row, Sabina! If only they knew who I really was. That I worked for MI6. I wish I could tell them that I saved the world! Then, they wouldn't be able to fathom telling me no."

"That's just the problem, Alex. They can't know you saved the world!" replied Sabina before embracing her boyfriend and planting a kiss on his infuriated face.

* * *

><p><em>Weapon<em>

'I am a lethal weapon,' thought Alex as he tried to regain control in the backseat of the police car. 'I shouldn't be allowed amongst people.' He felt disgusted with himself as he remembered the feeling of crushing the man's windpipe with his bare hands. 'I'm no better than Conrad.' Alex thought about the man who tried to strangle him in Russia when he was only fourteen.

~~AR/SP~~

Hours later he was released from the police station when it was decided that the nineteen year old had been acting in self-defense, killing the criminal during the armed robbery of the café. Alex Rider was declared a hero. But the attention was short-lived; people forgot about him just as soon as the local news station found other stories to report on.

* * *

><p><em>Week<em>

Alex had driven Sabina to the airport. She and some sorority sisters were headed to Cancun for a girls-only spring break vacation. Alex had wanted to go along, but Sabina's friends wouldn't allow it. This was their senior year after all!

"Remember, it'll just be a week. I'll be back next Saturday." said Sabina as Alex removed her luggage from the car's trunk.

"I know. But that won't keep me from thinking about you and worrying about your safety."

"I'll be careful, I promise!" Sabina promised Alex, before kissing him. "And I won't cheat on you unless I meet a really hot local!" she teased.

"Don't joke about that."

"I wouldn't dream of sleeping with some other guy. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too." After another kiss he said, "Alright, you better get going, your friends are waiting."

As Sabina headed for the airport's doors she said over her shoulder, "I'll call you when we land."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><em>Handle<em>

Alex made a special dinner for Sabina in their new apartment. After they sat down, Alex started a conversation that was weighing heavily on him, "Sabina, there's something I've been thinking about, but I won't make any decisions without your input."

She put down her fork. "I don't like your tone. Should I be worried?"

"I was looking into joining the armed forces. What would you think about that?" Alex began.

Sabina sighed. She didn't know how to respond. "I don't know how I feel about it. Uh, why don't you start with telling me why you want to enlist in the military."

"Well I was online the other day and I clicked on a popup. I'd never given it much thought before. I must admit, as much as I hated being a part of MI6, there were parts of it that I enjoyed."

"Like what?" Sabina retorted coolly.

"It was quite a rush at times: the adventure, the danger, knowing that I was saving lives."

"But how many times did you get hurt? How many times were you inches from death?" Sabina's voice was rising and tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Don't fly off the handle, baby. Forget it. It was just an idea." he tried to calm her down.

"I know it wouldn't be as dangerous because you wouldn't be alone. I just don't want to lose you, Alex."

"I'm sorry I brought it up!"

"No, if you really want to, go for it! I'll support whatever decision you make. What branch are you interested in anyway?"

"Not certain. I was thinking about the Marines, maybe. I'd have to do more research. But judging by your reaction, I won't pursue it."

"I thought everything was going great. We just moved in here! Are things not going well at the museum?" Sabina needed to get to the bottom of this, why did Alex want to blaze a brand new path?

"The job's alright. I mean, I don't plan on being a guide forever. Hopefully I'll move up the chain of command in the next few years." Alex answered.

"And we've been discussing marriage. Joining the Marines now would be such a drastic change. If you want more excitement, why don't you just change careers? Maybe you should be a bobby, um, a police officer. Then, you wouldn't have to leave the country."

"I like how you think, dear. Speaking of marriage, I've been saving up for a ring." He smiled.

Sabina let out an extremely high-pitched squeal. "Really?"

Alex nodded, and Sabina flew out of her chair to hug him.

* * *

><p><em>This will have another chapter, maybe two more. I'm not sure yet.<em>

_Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! :)_


	2. Marriage

_Here's chapter two… more random words, more Alex/Sabina love! :) I'd say this is set about one year after the last one, where Sabina suggests that Alex should be a cop._

_I did a lot of research and spent all night on this! I hope you enjoy it!_

_And you know I don't own a thing! Alex Rider belongs to the great Anthony Horowitz, and rightfully so!_

* * *

><p><em>Raise<em>

Alex, Sabina, and Sabina's mother, Elizabeth Pleasure, are meeting with Elizabeth's friend Katherine. Katherine Brauer is a San Francisco area event planner, with twenty years of experience.

Edward and Elizabeth offered to pay for the wedding. Sabina was their only child, of course. And even though they had been Alex's legal guardians, he'd never been a son to them. Always like a son-in-law. Sabina and Alex had been romantically involved even before Jack's death, so Alex was their daughter's live-in boyfriend who they'd become legally responsible for. They always worried that the two would end up in one bedroom during the middle of the night. And unbeknownst to Sabina's parents, they had; on more than one occasion. But all that had happened when the two were teenagers. After they graduated from college, the two lived in their own apartment together. When Alex had proposed, it felt like destiny. And the Pleasures were more than happy to make this marriage happen.

Katherine started, "So, this is a bit of an unusual situation. Under the law's eyes, the pair of you would be considered siblings."

"Wait, we can still get married, right?" asked Sabina worriedly. She began nervously turning her engagement ring around and around on her finger.

"Well, we'll have to look into it, but I don't think it will be a problem." replied Katherine.

"We didn't adopt Alex, and the two aren't biologically related anyway!" added Elizabeth.

Alex was starting to get angry. "I am twenty five years old! Yes, the Pleasures were my legal guardians, but that ended when I turned eighteen."

Katherine raised her voice, "Like I said, I don't think it will be a problem. Let's get back on topic. Have you given any thought to the date and possible venues?"

Sabina directed the question at Alex "What about March fourth? Wouldn't it be sweet to get married on my parents' anniversary? And that's, what, eight months away. Definitely enough time to plan a wedding without feeling rushed!"

Alex thought about that date, 4 March, it sounded familiar. Someone's birthday? No. It was the day Ian Rider died, eleven years ago now. Would he actually get married on the twelfth anniversary of his uncle's death? But Sabina didn't know that. If this was the wedding date she envisioned, then why couldn't he just let her have it? This might actually be a good thing: as a sort of tribute to Ian, the man who raised him. Besides, if Ian had lived, then it's all quite possible that Alex would never have even met Sabina.

"The fourth is perfect." Alex responded, taking Sabina's hand in his.

* * *

><p><em>Remove<em>

Alex had never been to an outdoor wedding before. This sort of thing would have been unheard of in March in Chelsea, where he'd grown up. Yet here Alex was, standing in a big white tent, facing the aisle, waiting for his bride.

Katherine, the wedding planner, had assured them that an outdoor wedding would work, even in March when the average temperature was about sixty degrees. They'd gotten lucky today, March fourth, it was a sunny sixty-five degrees. They'd set up a tent in Lincoln Park, a place that overlooked the South Bay and that had amazing views of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Alex looks over the guests. They'd invited several of the police officers Alex works with, along with people that work at the fitness club where Sabina works as a personal trainer. Also among their guests are a few friends that they'd met in high school and college. Alex sees several of Sabina's relatives: aunts, uncles, and cousins who have flown in from England. He feels a slight pang of jealously and mourning. He tries to imagine what it would be like if his mother and father, uncle Ian, and former housekeeper and guardian Jack Starbright were here, alive. Sure, these relatives of Sabina's would be his family at the end of this ceremony, but it wasn't the same.

Sabina's relatives weren't the only ones who'd flown in from England. Tom Harris, his best man, was standing right beside him. Derek Smithers, John Crawley, and Ben 'Fox' Daniels are in attendance as well. Paul Drevin also flew from New York to San Francisco for the wedding. Even Jack Starbright's mother was here, though she hadn't met Alex in person before. She brought along her new husband, as she'd remarried after Jack's father passed away. Alex and Sabina sent invitations to Mrs. Jones, who declined but sent a gift in congratulations, and Jerry Harris, who informed the couple that he couldn't make it because his wife was pregnant and her due date was in March. Alex tried to invite Wolf, but Fox notified him that Wolf had died on a mission in India five years ago.

It was a small wedding, with less than fifty guests. They didn't have a flower girl or a ring bearer, as the couple was not close with anyone who had young children.

Sabina's friend, Ashley, made her way down the aisle in a red dress. Ashley was among the girls that Sabina had traveled to Cancun with. She carried a bouquet of white orchids. Tied to the flowers with a red ribbon was a ring. The ring that Alex was to place on Sabina's finger currently resided within Tom's jacket pocket.

As the violinist the Pleasures hired begins to play the Bridal Chorus, the guests rise. All eyes are on Sabina as her father walks her down the aisle. She is wearing her dream dress, a one-shouldered lace A-line. Alex can't take his eyes off of her and his smile is a mile wide.

After the ceremony and reception, which included dancing, cake, and even fireworks, Alex drives Sabina back to their apartment in a white BMW convertible, borrowed from a friend on the police force. He carries her over the threshold. Tomorrow the newlyweds are going to fly out to Australia, one country Alex actually would have enjoyed, had he not been involved with the Snakehead at the time.

"Let's get you out of that tie." said Sabina suggestively as she removed it from his neck.

"Let's get you out of that dress." replied Alex with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Affection<em>

The next day, at the airport, Sabina pulls Alex in for a kiss. "Last night was amazing, we need to keep it up all week." she whispers.

Though Alex is excited for that prospect, a week of honeymoon sex, he is displeased at his wife's very flirty move. "We're at the airport, dear."

"So? We're on our honeymoon!"

"You know how I feel about public displays of affection."

"Why are you so afraid of people seeing us kiss? You, my husband, are a great kisser!" she smiles.

Alex can't resist smiling back.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, those were really long! And there were only 3. Sorry! I promise that next chapter I'll get back to doing these 'drabble' style.<em>

_As I was coming up with wedding guests it made me think, 'dang, how many of the people in the tent have been shot at some point in the series?' My answer: too many! _

_I don't write sex scenes. But yes I was implying all throughout this story that Alex and Sabina have been sexually active since high school. And that they'd only ever been with each other._

_And sorry I killed off Wolf!_

_Please review!_


	3. Adding to the Family

_Hello my lovely readers! I am truly sorry that I waited practically a year to update! I hope you don't hate me too much!_

_Also, I apologize that chapter one is past tense, chapter two is mostly present tense, and this chapter is back to past tense. I'm usually very careful about grammar, but I obviously let this story slip. I'm too lazy right now to fix it, but I may get around to that in the future._

_Alex and Sabina belong to the always spectacular Anthony Horowitz!_

_Please enjoy my newest installment!_

* * *

><p><em>Hardening<em>

Alex and Sabina were throwing Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure a party for their thirtieth wedding anniversary.

Sabina had recently taken up baking, she had multiple cookbooks on her e-reader and she'd been buying all kinds of kitchen equipment. Her new hobby was taking over their small kitchen, but Alex didn't mind too much, as he was able to sample amazing new desserts almost every day.

Alex looked up from the police file he'd been reading at the kitchen table. He watched as his wife's long, silky hair fell over her face as she used a frosting pen to write out the words "Congratulations Edward and Elizabeth, Cheers to Thirty MORE Years of Married Bliss" in a green frosting. The two tiered cake with floral accents looked lovely and Alex was a bit disappointed that he'd have to wait until the next day at the surprise party to sample some of the delicious-sounding chocolate mousse cake.

Alex walked around the counter and came up behind Sabina. He embraced her and whispered into her ear, "Any way I could try some early?"

Sabina pulled away from him and dropped the frosting tool back into the bowl. "You can eat the whole damn cake!" She then stomped out of the kitchen.

Alex followed her to the dining room perplexed as to what had triggered her baking breakdown.

He pulled up a chair beside her and pulled one of her tear-stained hands away from her face. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Everything! The frosting started hardening in the pen so all the writing looks like chicken scratch. The bottom of the cake is slightly burnt, but I decided to use it anyway because we're out of eggs now. The party is tomorrow at noon and I haven't even had time to start decorating!" She gestured to the shopping bags from the party store that cluttered the hallway.

Alex began to laugh, he figured it was 'that time of the month', so he gently attempted to lift Sabina's spirits. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't need any help; I need an extra day to get everything done!"

"Which is why I'm going to help you! We'll get everything done quicker with two people instead of just you."

"But your part is tomorrow. You have to grill all the food before everyone arrives."

"I know that. But I'm not busy today and I want to help you. It'll be fun, come on!" He lifted her out of the chair like he was carrying a child, something guaranteed to make Sabina smile. "Scrap the cake, clean up the bowls, mixers, and pans. I'll head to the store; just tell me what you need."

"Oh Mr. Rider! Whatever would I do without you?" Sabina giggled. "I'm sorry about freaking out like that."

"Should I pick up some feminine hygiene products at the store?"

"Ugh, is it that obvious?" asked Sabina as she blushed.

Alex silently nodded, he knew that period jokes were the quickest way to put her in a foul mood. "By the way MRS. Rider, scrap that 'scrap the cake'. We'll eat it after we finish making the new cake together."

"I like the way you think!" Sabina smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Midday<em>

Alex came home from his 2 a.m. to noon shift exhausted. He walked through the house, "Sabina?"

"Where are you honey?"

"Hello?"

Her SUV was in the garage, but he didn't see her in the kitchen, dining room, living room, and he'd even checked the spare bedroom (currently in the process of being remodeled) and the hallway bathroom. Anxiously, he ran up the staircase to the master suite.

"There you are." He whispered to himself with a sigh of relief.

Alex quietly removed his police uniform and slipped into the bathroom. A few minutes into his shower, he heard the unmistakable squeak of the bathroom door.

"Hey babe," Sabina greeted her husband sleepily.

"I wish I had the luxury to sleep until midday!" He raised his voice to be heard over the water and through the shower curtain.

"Well I wish I didn't have an eight pound baby inside me, sapping all my energy." Sabina giggled as she applied toothpaste to her toothbrush. After she finished brushing her teeth she continued, "How was work?"

"Night shift as usual. Nothing remarkable." Alex turned off the water and wrapped himself in his towel.

"So when you wake up we'll finish painting the nursery, right?" Sabina had been pushing to get that project done, but Alex had been scheduled mostly night or early morning shifts for the past month or so. "We're less than three weeks away."

"I'm aware, beautiful." Alex stooped to kiss his very pregnant wife and he smiled. He saw now that the whole 'pregnant women glow' thing was not just a stereotype, she looked so sexy in her low cut baggy tank top and a pair of his boxers that she slept in. "I promise we'll finish up painting tonight, and then we'll assemble the crib and changing table."

* * *

><p><em>Cursor<em>

"And this is the street that I grew up on." Alex moved the cursor over the online street view of the Chelsea house he'd lived in with his uncle Ian and housekeeper/guardian Jack Starbright. Alex was sitting on the couch with his ten year old son Jackson beside him and his six year old daughter Gianna in his lap.

He and Sabina were planning to take the kids to London and give them a tour of their early lives.

Alex had not yet told his children about his involvement with MI6 in his teen years. He wanted to, but he didn't want to scare them. Sabina had brought up the issue when Jackson had been only a few months old, she didn't want their children to go around telling other people about it. He hadn't yet discussed it with Sabina, but Alex intended to tell his whole story when they were in London.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for being such a loyal reader! I think I'm going to write one more chapter, then this story will be a wrap!<em>

_Little note for you, Jackson is an ode to Jack, and Gianna is a female version of John (I also learned that Ian translates to John, interesting!)._

_Please review!_


	4. Life and Death

_This is the final installment of my story. I hope you all have enjoyed it!_

* * *

><p><em>Window <em>

Alex looked out the car window at the new residence hall building. His eighteen year old son Jackson was following in Sabina's footsteps. He was going to college at the University of San Francisco and today Alex and Sabina were helping him move into his dorm. Sabina had been sad and sentimental for most of the summer. Today, walking into the residence hall carrying a box labeled "clothes" it was finally starting to become real for Alex. He knew he wasn't going to cry, but the situation was making him reflect on the past eighteen years of his life.

Jackson had certainly lived up to his namesake. He'd graduated as Salutatorian of his class and had been the football team's quarterback. Alex was glad that his son had had the opportunity to just be a normal teenager, something that he hadn't been able to experience himself. Like Jack Starbright, Jackson always knew the right thing to say. His younger sister Gianna, now fourteen, could not have grown up with a better older brother. Jackson also had Jack's opinion about cooking, he could not be bothered to spend time making food for himself, always opting for microwavable meals, much to the dismay of Sabina who loved being in the kitchen.

To put it simply, Alex Rider could not be more proud of his son.

Once they had everything sorted, it was time for Alex and Sabina to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, Jackson. You can call home anytime; don't let the other students tell you different. And you are invited to come home any weekend you want!" Sabina said as she hugged him goodbye. "Remember to stay true to who you are. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm talking about you, Jackson!" She continued before kissing him on the cheek and pulling away.

Alex stepped up to his son, "I can't tell you how proud I am of you. This is a new chapter of your life, so I want you to enjoy it. Take advantage of new opportunities, befriend new people, and make sure to visit us once in a while so your mom doesn't worry!" Alex put out his hand for the clichéd father-son goodbye handshake.

He was surprised when his son took the initiative to hug him. "I'm gonna miss you guys. Thank you for everything you've done for me so far. I can't express my gratitude for the childhood that you were able to provide to me, even though you didn't get to have a great childhood yourself." When Jackson pulled away, Alex saw a tear in his son's eye.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, between Jackson's kind words and Sabina's free flowing tears, he lost control of his usually steely demeanor. His voice broke as he said, "Goodbye, son, see you soon."

Sabina and Alex walked back to their car hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em>Risk<em>

Alex was awoken by his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. He read the screen; it was 3:26 AM and his son-in-law Steve was calling.

"Hello?" He yawned as he answered.

"Sorry to wake you Alex."

"Is everything alright, Steve? Is it about Gianna?"

He was half asleep, but the fear in Steve's voice was unmistakable. "I had to drive her to the hospital. I'm in a waiting room right now so I don't know what's going on. There was a lot of blood on the sheets. We think she might have miscarried."

An hour later Alex, Sabina, and Steve were joined in the waiting room by Jackson. He explained that Paige was at home with the kids as it was a school night.

A woman dressed in scrubs came into the room, "Mr. Carlson?"

Steve stood up and walked over to the nurse. "I'm Steve Carlson."

"Your wife is going to be okay, but the babies didn't survive."

The words sunk in and Steve looked like he may get sick.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Carlson."

"What happened?" he asked. He couldn't believe that the twins were gone.

"Usually it's too hard to tell. Your wife had a high risk pregnancy. Between your difficulty conceiving in the first place, the fact that she was carrying multiples, and with her gestational diabetes, there are just too many factors that could have contributed."

The Riders had overheard the entire discussion. Alex was crestfallen. When they had first learned that Gianna had finally been gotten pregnant they were overjoyed. When they heard that she was carrying twins it had been even better news. Now all of that excitement had vanished in one horrible night.

* * *

><p><em>Convincing<em>

Sabina pushed the wheelchair carrying her husband up the makeshift plywood ramp leading up to their house's porch. Upon opening the door, Alex was greeted by seven eager voices shouting "Welcome home!"

Jackson, his wife Paige, their two kids, Gianna, her husband Steve, and their newly adopted daughter all smiled down at Alex. Today was his first day home in three weeks. He'd been involved in a high speed chase and he had flipped his police cruiser. At sixty years old, two broken vertebrae and a cracked pelvis were going to require a lot of physical therapy.

Taking in the "Get Well Soon" balloons, confetti, and cake made Alex smile and laugh harder than he had since before the accident.

"Thank you guys! This is such a great surprise after being in that hospital bed for so long!"

Jackson's seven year old daughter Ella came up next to the wheelchair, "I'm so glad you're home grandpa!" She kissed him on the cheek, "You get the first piece of cake, okay?"

"Thanks, Ella. Though before we eat that cake, I have an announcement for everyone. Sabina and I were talking on the way here. I'm going to retire from the police force. I planned to retire in a few years anyway, but a broken back changes things."

"He didn't need much convincing!" added Sabina, and the family laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Door<em>

Alex opened the door to the hospice room. His beautiful wife of forty-five years was asleep in the bed.

He couldn't believe that this was happening, Sabina was going to die. It was inevitable. The cancer was incurable and at this point she probably had less than a month to live.

He thought back to his teen years. He'd faced death on every mission that MI6 had sent him on. He'd even survived a gunshot wound to the chest. Sabina had always been there for him.

When Jack had died he'd gone to America to live with Sabina. They'd gotten married and had two children. He'd been a police officer for thirty-five years.

Alex Rider had always thought that he would die before his wife. He'd faced two dangerous careers in his lifetime. He couldn't count the number of times he'd been shot at, the number of lives he had taken. He'd had the luck of the devil to have survived it all. He'd always figured that one day he wouldn't come home. The assassination attempt when he was fourteen and flipping the police car at sixty had come the closest to taking him away from Sabina. And women lived longer on average than men. But now cancer was going to take her away from him.

He sat in the chair beside Sabina's bed. He tenderly placed her hand in his and sat there savoring the feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Childhood<em>

At age eighty-four Alex decided that he wanted to die where he'd spent his childhood. Moving to California hadn't been his choice, but he stayed for Sabina and Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure. But now they were all long dead. His children were now grandparents themselves. He'd written in his will that he wanted to be buried next to Sabina and set money aside in an account so that his family could transport his body back to the United States when the time finally came.

Alex's children weren't so sure about their father's plan, but they knew that his mind was made up. He'd taken it upon himself to find a senior living facility in Chelsea.

A month back home had brought Alex's accent back full-fledged. Today Alex was going to do something that he'd been dreaming of doing for several decades. When he'd brought his children to London as elementary schoolers the idea struck him.

Today he got into a cab and traveled to Liverpool Street's branch of Royal and General bank. He paid his fare and entered the building. The first time that he had entered the lobby had been seventy years before. It had been the day that Alex had climbed out on the window ledge and hung from the Union Jack in order to get into his uncle Ian's office.

The lobby had modernized somewhat, but it looked quite like he remembered it. He approached the main desk.

"May I speak with the head of MI6's special operations?"

The man behind the desk gave Alex a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me any of that rigmarole. I know more about it than you ever will. I'm not a senile old man, though I am the latter. But I'm definitely not senile."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No, I want you to call up to the sixteenth floor. Tell them that Alex Rider is here."

A change came over the man's face.

"Oh, so you've heard of me! Don't deny it! Please, just call up to the special operation's head."

The man behind the desk did what he asked.

Up on the sixteenth floor a woman was asked to run a facial recognition program on the elderly man on lobby camera number one. It matched exactly with an old photo of a teenager.

The man behind the lobby desk hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that this old man in front of him was going to be allowed up. "Mr. Rider, please enter elevator number four."

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap! I want to thank all of you wonderful readers and reviewers for coming along for the ride.<em>


End file.
